


how to show you i care

by juicymats



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Father son relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lesser Dad, just contributing to the wonderful dad rouxls content, pre deltarune events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicymats/pseuds/juicymats
Summary: rouxls helps lancer make his bike cooler.





	how to show you i care

**Author's Note:**

> mind any typos, unbeta'd!
> 
> im so happy to see all the lancer and rouxls dad son content...i knew i had to contribute. ill definitely be writing more!   
> please enjoy...! i tried to be silly with the writing in this one--

They exchange blows repeatedly, getting a handle for the wooden practice swords they were using- the ones that were usually hidden away in those bright pink bushes.

Rouxls manages to get a hit in, sweeping Lancer right off his feet. Lancer hits the ground, letting out a small ‘oof!’

Rouxls extends his arm, ready to help Lancer help. His companion takes his hand, albeit unenthusiastically. Rouxls can tell something is off. This whole ‘training’ thing was just _dreadfully_ boring. The boy didn't understand why they had to do it in the first place.

The King was just trying to make his son more threatening, like himself.

Well, it wasn't really something Rouxls ever approved of. Lancer was just fine. In fact, he was a much better source of company than the King could _ever_ be.

Sensing Lancer's boredom, Rouxls abandons his wooden sword and throws it in the bushes.

“Thou looks like thy'd rather slam thine own head against the pavement than this!”

Lancer bursts out laughing at that, and Rouxls is relieved to get that painful frown off the kid's face. He repeats Rouxls’ action.

“Really, though….I've never felt so bored in my life..! There should be more thrusters- and worms!”

 _“Worms?”_ Rouxls clasps his hands together as his grin stretches across his face. He's excited. Rouxls reaches into his invisible compartment of items he desperately should have at all times- and pulls out his iconic jar of worms.

Lancer beams, clapping his hands at the display. “Yeah, those! Those little fellas!”

Now _this_ attitude was so much better than whatever the King of Spades had planned for his son. Rouxls couldn't bear putting the poor child through the absolute torture that was their mundane training. Besides, he was _The Duke of Puzzles_ \- he had no time to spend on something as grueling as swordfighting. Now, if this endeavor involved switches and traps, maybe…

And well, Lancer should never have to become anything like his father.

“Hmm..how doest thou feel about some thrusters on thy favoriteth bike?” Rouxls asks, flair and all. He bends down to match Lancer's height, hand resting on his chin.

Lancer practically smiles like a cheesy cartoon _sun._

There wasn't anything better than getting one of those.

Not that he'd admit that, of course…

Wouldn't want anyone to think he actually _cares_ , now.

Still..he couldn't deny that warm feeling.

As Lancer nibbles on the worms from the jar, Rouxls tries to figure out how to give the boy what he wants. He's not exactly an expert, but…he was going to make this work. Attaching something so heavy to the lightweight that was Lancer's bike would be...very difficult. It was already proving to be difficult.

But he didn't want to disappoint.

He was going to have to get desperate for this to work, and Lancer was already starting to quicken the pace with the worm eating. That's when he got it.

Why do this the practical way?

“Lancer! I has't an idea!” Rouxls says, arm shooting up in a dramatic show of brilliance. Lancer tilts his head like a puppy, pondering said brilliance.

Rouxls reaches into his infinite invisible compartment once again, pulling out a ‘flamethrower’. (It's really just a lighter.)

Lancer practically squeals, making grabby hands at the miniature flamethrower. Rouxls shakes his head, holding the lighter away from the spade child. “We needeth to beest careful!” He didn't want Lancer to get hurt in his own haste, after all.

Rouxls might be... _dramatic_ , but he knows how to be _responsible._

Lancer pouts momentarily, but his eyes quickly light up again as Rouxls hands the lighter to him- not without making sure he stays close of course- and gestures to the bike in front of them.

“Let's light her up.” Rouxls says, dropping his speaking quirk for just a moment. This needed the build up. Lancer grins, bounce in his step.

He lights the bike on fire.

Both of them grin at each other, before high fiving over the victory. Now Lancer's bike looked so much more radical. Rouxls couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes, they were geniuses.

The bike stands tall, flames bathing the pink forest in a faint orange glow.

Silence passes between them, before Rouxls turns to the spade child. “Well? Aren't thee going to rideth the bike?”

Lancer jumps, as if snapped out of a trance.

“Oh! Yeah!” He yells, hopping onto the bike with renewed vigor. He pretends to rev it up like a motorcycle, with the sounds and everything.

It's...kind of adorable.

He takes the bike for a test drive, making sure to drive in a circle around the area. Lancer takes out his Mp3 player, readily switched to the Cartoon Splat Noises Playlist. Rouxls normally can’t stand the irritating noises...but well, he does look happy….

And that definitely didn't matter. Not to Rouxls. No way.

Rouxls sighs. Oh, who was he kidding..

He cheers Lancer on, using his usual dramatics. Twirling in place, bellowing out cheesy soliloquies, other things about doing his best. It wasn't often the two had the privacy of a small clearing, tucked away from the rest of the forest and hidden well. He didn't need to worry about being embarrassing in front of the other Darkeners, or being made fun of for “coddling” the prince..

And...other.. _rather annoying remarks._

Anyways, it was nice.

The fire was a tad concerning, but it seemed to be fine in the end. The bike squeaked as Lancer rode it, but it wasn't falling apart. It looked- dare he say it- kind of badass. That was probably the look Lancer was going for…

He had mentioned it, sometime ago. An offhand remark about motorcycles. He couldn't exactly make something like _that_ for him, he didn't have the resources and time. And he's sure the King wouldn't enjoy the noise all day...he hardly could stand it _now._ That's why he kicks out Rouxls and Lancer to do this boring training instead.

Rouxls could remember that day so clearly, the King of Spades’ usual dismissive demeanor, especially in regards to his son- he wasn't really listening.

But Lancer was placated...even happy. He didn't even seem to mind that this wasn't exactly the ‘motorcycle’ he was going for.

Lancer stops in front of Rouxls, hopping off the bike and waving his arms around. “Lesser dad!” He starts, enthusiastic as always, but he gets quiet as he seems to think over what he'll say next.

He puts his hand up to his chin, humming a low thinking tune. Rouxls tilts his head, to show his attentiveness- but also wondering what he could possibly be contemplating.

Lancer makes that pretty clear when he says, “Thank you….!” He says it with a clear smile on his face, toothy and happy. He suddenly wraps his arms around Rouxls’ legs as if to hug him.

It startles him for a moment, before he relaxes and pats Lancer's head.

It was a good thing Lancer couldn't see it...because the words had put a genuine smile on his face.

“You're welcome.”


End file.
